powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
God (Omniverse)
}|width=300|height=180|position=center|left=0}} |-|As Zordon= }|width=350|height=280|position=center|left=0}} |-|As Chuck= }|width=300|height=180|position=center|left=0}} Species: Primordial Entity Status: Deceased (remaining lifeforce now remains with his daughter, Amara) Titles/Alias: Chuck Shurley/Carter Edwards, Zordon, The Creator, The Lord, The Almighty, Alpha, Omega, All-Father, The Deadbeat Dad, The Boss, The Man Upstairs, (other known god-like-creator figures across every religious beliefs) Occupation: Creator of life, the Omniverse & the Power Rangers Writer and Prophet (disguised; formerly) Ruler of Heaven (formerly) Relatives: The Darkness (brother) Amara (daughter, creation) Michael (son, creation) Lucifer (son, creation) Raphael (son, creation) Gabriel (son, creation) Angels (sons/daughters, creation) Humanity (creation) Countless other lifeforms (creation)}} God is the known creator of all life and the entirety of the Omniverse in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. Biography God, also known as Zordon/Chuck Shurley in the Rangerverse, is a powerful primordial being who created humanity, the Power Rangers, angels and the entirety of the Omniverse with everything it contains that is both fiction and non-fictional worlds and realities. Along with his first ever known creation, Amara, who become his daughter and "first born". God is one of the two beings that has existed in primordial times as his complete opposite and known brother; The Darkness, existed along with God before anything else came into existence. God's brother felt threatened for having to be a complete opposite to The Darkness, to which he decided to wage war against God. Realizing to be equals, God retreated to his own temporary domain to plan a way to forcibly get rid of his own brother. This was when God formed his first ever creation, Amara, to which God infused his daughter with nearly half of his life and power. He then created The Leviathan as Amara's own form of pet, to which the Darkness managed to corrupt into a more menacing creature as a way of taunting God for knowing where he's been hiding. Eventually God had to get rid of the Leviathan by creating Purgatory. With his domain no longer safe, God then realized he had to create beings similar to Amara, and so he formed together 4 "warriors of light", the Archangels. During his 2nd encounter with his brother, The Darkness too had managed to form his own agents who served under him, The Four Horsemen, to which they were all ultimately defeated by God's forces. As God then prepared to imprison The Darkness, it was revealed that Amara was the solution of trapping The Darkness in a dimensional prison since God infused Amara with half of his power, being capable to hold the primoridial being at bay. God was left saddened and broken of having to get rid of his own daughter along with his brother. After this process, "the mark" was formed to serve as the "lock & key" of the prison holding Amara and The Darkness. To which God entrusted it to his most beloved, valued angel and son, Lucifer. However, over time, after God created the ever expanding universe and all other creations, including humanity, the mark corrupted Lucifer as The Darkness manage to have influence over him and drew Lucifer to rebel against God for creating humankind. Lucifer then corrupted nearly all of God's creations within the countless worlds he's created, including part of humanity. God then had no choice but banish Lucifer to Hell. God began to reminisce the same conflict when he first imprisoned Amara, now this time being Lucifer who he had to imprison, God then left Heaven and went into seclusion on Earth. TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Non-Human Characters